Routine Check-Up
by Ukume27
Summary: Our favorite little raven haired genius goes in for a routine check-up. Or is it?


**A/N: Just a little requested one-shot. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor the characters. I only own the plot. I hope you like it! Happy Halloween!**

The wait was torture. He sat back in the overly large chair of the hospital waiting room. His height prevented his feet from touching the ground. As such, he did what any normal youth would do, he swung his legs mindlessly forwards and backwards as he waited for his name to be called.

His slate grey eyes roamed the waiting room; taking in every detail. The room was large with dark wooden floors and egg shell white colored walls. The room was littered with large black leather chairs and various forms of plant life. A few glass coffee tables rested amongst the chair clusters. Upscale magazines covering topics such as finances, luxury vacation destinations, extreme sports, and technical advances lay neatly on each of the coffee tables.

There were only a handful of other people in the waiting room with him. Each of them looking just as bored as he felt while waiting for their names to be called.

A long-drawn-out sigh escaped the youth's lips as he picked up a mazing with a tall slender blue eyed brunet on the cover. Delicate script next to the young man stated: "Young CEO Revolutionizes the Gaming Industry." He didn't need to read the article. He knew all about the next technological advances that Seto Kaiba had created. After all, the young CEO happened to be his older brother.

"Mokuba," a nurse emerged from the door way leading further into the hospital.

The young Kaiba tossed the magazine back onto the coffee table and jumped up excitedly, "Here!" The raven haired nurse smiled at the youth.

"Right this way," she stated while holding the door open for Mokuba. She led him down a series of hallways before stopping in front of an empty room, "Please wait here. The doctor will be with you shortly."

/Oh great. More waiting,/ Mokuba thought. He smiled at the nurse, "Thanks!"

"Mhm," she nodded while closing the door to give the young one some privacy.

Mokuba hopped up onto the table and stretched. He was so tired of waiting. That was the worst part of coming in for a check-up. He ran his fingers through is mass of pitch black hair; his slate grey eyes once again taking in his surroundings. It looked just like any other examination room. There were diagrams of the human body hanging on the walls. A plastic holder card holder on the wall contained various information pamphlets on physical and mental conditions. He picked one up and briefly glanced over it before getting bored of that too. The youngest Kaiba went back to looking around the small examination room.

A computer rested in the corner with a stool in front of it. Next to the computer was a granite counter where a multitude of medical supplies and devices rested. Cotton balls, cotton swabs, bandages, and wooden tongue depressors were only a few of the items resting on the counter. Next to the medical supplies was a deep sink and antibacterial handwash. A metal platform with a large plastic pole attached vertically to it stood next to the sink. Closer inspection revealed the metal platform to be a scale and the plastic pole an object for measuring his height.

A soft knock at the door alerted Mokuba of the doctor's arrival. A tall slender man with black hair and icy blue eyes walked into the room. The man wore a long white doctor's coat; black slacks, and dress shoes. A stethoscope draped across his neck completed his ensemble.

"Hello young Kaiba. I am Dr. Kureijī. How are you doing today?" the man asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Mokuba asked politely.

"Oh, I'm just fine," the man smirked. "How about we take your measurements first?"

Mokuba nodded, "Okay."

The youth hopped off of the table and approached the doctor; awaiting his instructions. "Great! In order to do the examination, I will need you to strip down to your boxers." Mokuba scowled. He didn't want to strip down to his boxers because technically he wasn't wearing any at that moment.

"Do I have to? Can't you do this examination thing if I take my shirt off?" Mokuba asked.

"Why no, dear boy. Relax, you don't need to be completed nude. Just strip down to your boxers," the doctor's smile was large and sugary sweet. A bright blush painted the youth's cheeks as he his t-shirt over his head. The doctor stood back and folded his arms across his chest; his eyes never leaving Mokuba. The youngest Kaiba undid his pants and slid them off revealing an azure speedo with a Blue Eyes White Dragon symbol on the front.

"Did you just come from the beach?" The doctor asked; tilting his head to the side.

"No, I was at a pool party and did not have time to change," Mokuba blushed again.

"That's alright. You can leave the speedo on," the doctor shrugged as he watched Mokuba nervously sway from side to side. "Next, I need you to step up here on the scale. I need to get your weight and your height," the doctor pointed to the metal platform with on hand as he lay his clip board to rest on the counter. Mokuba did as he was instructed. He stepped onto the metal platform. The doctor hovered over Mokuba's petite form to read the digital numbers displaying the youth's wait. "How wonderful!" the doctor exclaimed. Mokuba blinked at the man; curious as to why his weight would be so 'wonderful.'

"What next?" the raven haired youth asked.

"Stay there, I need to see how tall you are," the doctor bent forward; his eyes reading the numbers written on the plastic pole. "Good good," the man commented as he jotted down his notes. Mokuba's cheeks remained bright pink as he folded his arms across his body; trying desperately and unsuccessfully to cover as much of himself as he could. The doctor moved to stand next to the examination table, "Sit up here," he instructed patting the padded surface. Mokuba nodded; jumping back up onto the table. Doctor Kureijī appeared in front of the young Kaiba. "Next I want to take your pulse and your blood pressure," the doctor commented.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" Mokuba inquired.

"Sit still," the doctor grinned as he positioned Mokuba's wrist in his hands. He placed two fingers on the pulse pointed and glanced down at his watch as he counted the beats per minute. The doctor nodded and without a word jotted down notes on his clipboard. "Now hold out your arm; palms facing up," Dr. Kureijī instructed the young Kaiba. The youth nodded and complied. A blood pressure cuff was wrapped tightly around his arm just above the elbow. The doctor squeezed a black rubber ball causing the cuff to tighten. Mokuba growled and glanced away. At least this part was very short lived. You don't have to deal with such discomfort for long. "Wonderful little one!" Dr. Kureijī exclaimed as he moved set the blood pressure cuff down on the counter. He positioned himself in front of Mokuba and held up a small flashlight which he shined directly into Mokuba's eyes.

"That's so bright," the grey eyes closed tightly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just need to check how your eyes react and dilate with the light," the doctor commented. Mokuba blinked a few times before fully opening his eyes and allowing the doctor to shine the light into his eyes.

"Better?" Mokuba asked.

"Most definitely," the man smirked. Dr. Kureijī retrieved a wooden stick from a jar resting on the counter, "Open up," the doctor waved the stick gently in front of Mokuba while awaiting the youth to open his mouth. The raven haired youth obediently opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue. The doctor placed the wooden stick onto Mokuba's tongue and pressed down. He shined the light into Mokuba's throat to examine it. "Very good little one," he smiled again while throwing away the tongue depressor. Next he reached into his pocket and pulled out an otoscope.

"Going to check my ears now?" the grey eyes locked on the device.

"That's right. Once again, please sit still," Dr. Kureijī instructed as he turned on the light attached to the otoscope and looked into Mokuba's ears. "Very good boy, your ears are so clean."

"Thanks," the young Kaiba stated. / When will this be over? I want to get dressed and go home./

"I'm almost done," Dr. Kureijī informed him as if he had read his mind. The doctor put the otoscope back, "I just need to check your heart and lungs now."

"Alright," Mokuba sighed. The doctor removed the stethoscope from around his neck and placed the ear pieces within his ears. He pressed the cold metal circle against Mokuba's bare chest. Mokuba hissed and shifted away from the frigid device.

"I'm so sorry. This thing can get so cold some times," the doctor blew hot air onto the metal circle before placing back onto Mokuba's chest. "Deep breath in and exhale," the doctor instructed. "Good again." The stethoscope was moved from his chest to a spot on his back. Chills raced down Mokuba's spine when the once again cold circle touched his exposed back. "Again, Mokuba. Deep breath in and this time hold it." The young Kaiba did as he was instructed. He filled his lungs with oxygen before holding his breath. His fingers tapped idly on the table as he waited for the doctor to tell him to exhale. "Great! Now let it out little one," Dr. Kureijī instructed.

"So am I going to live?" Mokuba joked glancing over his shoulder at the doctor.

"Oh yes! You are perfectly perfect!" the doctor cooed. "Before you go, take one of these vitamins and then you can get checked out at the front desk." The doctor dropped a large white pill in Mokuba's awaiting hand. He filled a glass with water and handed that to the young Kaiba as well. The raven haired youth tossed his head back; swallowing the pill effortlessly.

"So I can go now?" Mokuba smiled.

"Yes, little one. You can go," Dr. Kureijī confirmed with a nod.

"Great! Thanks for the check-up!" Mokuba hopped off the desk and quickly dressed himself. He couldn't wait to get home.

"I will see you later, Mokuba," Dr. Kureijī waved before taking his leave.

"Bye!" Mokuba waved back. The youth excitedly put his shoes on and took his own leave of the examination room. /Now if only I can remember how to get back to the front desk./ Mokuba thought as he wandered the halls for a few minutes. He eventually located the front desk and picked up the pen to sign himself out. He squinted at the sign out sheet; the lettering on it becoming fuzzy. He rubbed his eyes before glancing down at the paper again. /I'm so dizzy./ The raven haired youth gripped the counter as his world spiraled into chaos. He felt the pen slip from his hand. The sound of the pen hitting the ground was distant and seemed like part of a dream. The young Kaiba struggled to maintain his hold on the conscious world. Before he could make another movement, unconsciousness clutched at him and dragged him away; plummeting his world into pure blackness.

\/\/\/

Slate grey orbs fluttered open. A bright light hovering over him blinded him and sent pain straight to his head. "Oh I have such a headache," Mokuba moaned, "Where am I? What happened to me?"

"You passed out little one," Dr. Kureijī's voice purred from somewhere past the blinding light. Mokuba tried to move and was unable to do so. It was only then he realized he was strapped to a metal operating table. He had been stripped down to his speedo once again.

"What's going on?" Mokuba growled; demanding the answers he so desperately wanted.

"You are so perfect little one!" the doctor squealed with excitement, "Your body is in perfect condition. You are healthy and your measurements are a perfect match for my experiment! I couldn't very well just let you walk out. Now could I?"

"Experiment?" Mokuba asked; beyond the point of confused.

"Oh yes! I can't tell you what I am doing. Oh no. That would ruin everything!" the doctor cackled.

"Do you know who I am?" Mokuba growled, "Do you know who my brother is?" The youth struggled and squirmed unsuccessfully against his restraints.

"Of course I do. That is probably why you are in such great health and why you are a match," the doctor repeated.

"I wouldn't be worrying about the experiments if I were you," Mokuba's voice lowered as he hissed out his warning, "My brother will make you pay for this you lunatic!"

The only response Mokuba received from the doctor was a maniacal cackle, "Now to get started." The doctor moved the light to the side; his wide blue eyes coming into Mokuba's view. He lowered a scalpel to Mokuba's chest.

"No!" Mokuba screamed. His body twisted and jerked about as he desperately tried to free himself, "Don't do this!"

"Oh," the doctor pouted, "This just won't do little one. You can't be flailing about while I am cutting you up. That would make for shoddy workmanship." The doctor placed the scalpel down on the table and picked up a syringe full of clear liquid.

Slate grey eyes narrowed at the syringe, "What's that?"

"Just a sedative," the doctor grinned at the young Kaiba, "Now hold still." Dr. Kureijī shoved the needle through Mokuba's arm and pressed the end down; forcing the liquid into Mokuba's blood stream.

"No! No! NO!" Mokuba's screams died down; his movements ceased. A crystalline tear slid down his cheek as his world was once again plunged into darkness.

"Now where was I?" The mad doctor placed the scalpel onto Mokuba's chest and pressed down; a crimson droplet of blood emerged from the pale and once flawless skin. "So perfect," the doctor muttered to himself as he continued the cut. "So perfect. So perfect. So perfect. So perfect," he continued to repeat over and over while progressing through his experiment.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! Reviews are loved!**


End file.
